Mobile electronic devices, such as cell phones, wireless PDAs, wireless laptops and other mobile communication devices are making impressive inroads with consumers. Many of the mobile electronic devices are able to perform a variety of tasks and include a user interface to help the user access the features associated with the device. For example, some mobile devices include a display unit that displays graphical data to support email, instant messaging, web browsing, and other non-voice features. Using their mobile devices, users access the Internet, send and receive email, participate in instant messaging, and perform other operations. Humans are increasingly interacting with traditional computational systems, such as desktop PCs, laptops, and Tablet PCs, and the like. Also becoming more prevalent are the next generation technologies, such as smart phones, watches and other wearable devices, as well as smart environments (cars, buildings, rooms, shops, etc.), which enhance the computational and interactive environment to the user. Interoperation between these computational, next-generation, and environmental devices has however been virtually non-existent. Any interoperation between these devices has been cumbersome, often requiring a direct connection between devices for synchronization and other purposes.